Revelation
by KayMcDonald
Summary: After an on-screen kiss, Darren realizes just how much he wants Chris.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, This is Chapter one, revised. Nothing else has changed though. Sorry the first version was sooooo bad, I was on my Ipad and finished at like 2:30 in the morning. It's fixed now and I'm working on Chapter 2!

* * *

"...You move me."

He leaned in until his lips were a breath away from Chris's. Oops...Kurt's. _They're not the same. Stay focused..._ he thought to himself. He remembered what they had practiced; how he was supposed have his lips just whisper against Kurt's because Blaine wanted to take things slow. It was supposed to be a chaste, and pure kiss. A promise for more to come. But with his lips so close, Darren's mind was beginning to fog up. His body took over.

He dove into the kiss whole-heartedly. Chris's lips were so soft and full. _God, he tastes like strawberries._ Darren made a slight sound; so quiet he didn't even realize he made it.

But Chris heard it. Shocked at the depth of the kiss, he just went along with it, because kissing Darren wasn't exactly a hardship... Then Darren made that breathy, almost inaudible moan. The sound shot straight through Chris, and he instinctively brought his hand to Darren's cheek.

He was suddenly glad he was sitting in a chair. He wasn't sure Darren would appreciate how turned on Chris was by this surprising turn of events.

Darren, taken by surprise when Chris touched him, rose up, angling his head above Chris's to deepen the kiss. He couldn't enough of his taste, the feel of him. It was like heroin seeping through his veins.

The director raised his eyebrows, but decided to see where it went. It wasn't what he planned but it could work...

Suddenly remembering where they were, and the script they were supposed to be following, Darren broke the kiss, stunned at himself. He took a moment to collect himself, trying to lay it off as he imagined Blaine would. He shook his head smiling and improvised.

"We sh... We should practice..."

Chris look at him then, taking him completely off guard.

"I thought we were."

_Oh._

Aroused by his boldness, Darren dove back into Chris's lips with a passion that had nothing to do with his character. He couldn't get enough, couldn't get deep enough, and rose above Chris once more, aching to pour everything he was into that kiss.

"Alright guys, that's great! I like what you did with it!"

Darren pulled away hastily, almost guiltily, at the director's words. As the he continued talking he glanced up at Chris, who was looking at him confusedly.

"Uh...so we good for now? Yeah? Great" he blustered, and took off for the refreshments set up in a room around the corner.

"Darren! Wai-"

There was no way, no way, that he was going to face Chris after that. He had probably embarrassed the hell out of him. _But those lips..._

How could he not have kissed Chris before this? He wasn't particular about gender at all. With Starkids, everybody had hooked up at one party or another. College was all about experimenting, right?

But, until now, he had never thought about Chris like that...

Ok, that was a lie, but it hadn't consumed him like this.

"Darren!"

He looked around and Chris was running up to him, flushed and out of breath. His normally pale cheeks were rosy, and his chest was heaving. Darren stared, as if he were seeing Chris for the first time.

"What was that abou-"

Darren grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him against the wall. Wasting no time with gentleness, he attacked Chris's mouth with fervor. When Chris gasped in surprise, he took that opportunity to sweep his tongue across the taller boy's teeth. He sought out every nuance of his mouth, as Chris brought his hands up to Darren's chest.

Moaning, Chris fisted his hands in the shirt beneath Darren's Dalton blazer. Becoming aware of the pain of his swollen cock, he clutched Darren tighter, and thrust his hips against the other boy, groaning at the feel of their erections rubbing against each other.

As if he was struck by lightening, Darren pulled away.

"Oh God, Darren, I'm sorry...I just lost control..." Chris murmured to the boy's back.

Stunned at the apology, Darren turned around.

"Are you kidding me? I just mauled you. Twice! I have no idea what happened, we were going through the scene and suddenly..."

"Yeah, I was there, remember?"

Taking a little bit of comfort in the fact that Chris was being his usual sarcastic self, Darren finally met his eyes.

"Listen, whatever? Okay? No big deal. I find you very attractive, and apparently you feel the same... So we're just two hot guys, that's all! Right?" Chris said. On the inside however, his body was still reeling from the assault on his senses.

"Yeah...right, no big deal" Darren answered. His eyes lingered on Chris's lips and his already-painful cock stiffened even more.

He turned abruptly, and walked offset, needing time to think about what just happened. He could be wrong, but he thought what had just happened, might turn out to be a very big thing, indeed.

* * *

Darren sat at the kitchen table in his apartment, reading over the script for the next episode. The apartment was small, with one bedroom, living room and a tiny kitchen area, but it suited him. He liked the relative privacy, and the comfort of his "pre-fame days" as Chris called them.

_Chris._

What a royal fuck-up this was... Chris was his best friend. He was probably appalled, disgusted. What kind of actor was he? He couldn't even do one on-scene kiss? He had done dozens of them in the past. He phone buzzed again...for the seventh time. Without even looking he knew it was Chris. He was probably looking for some sort of explanation... he shut his phone off, unable to deal with that.

Regardless of everything, he couldn't help but remember the feel of Chris's lips under his, or the vibration of Chris's moans, that reverberated through his entire body.

The way his cock felt, rubbing against his own...

Groaning painfully, he tried to focus on the script in front of him. When that didn't make his erection subside he decided on a cold shower.

* * *

Chris stood outside of Darren's apartment. It was almost like a second home, he and Darren spent so much time there. Strangely though, where he used to walk in without a second thought, now he felt as though he were trespassing. Recalling the way Darren had flown off set, he almost seconded guessed himself. But the thought of continuing this way, with no contact besides when they filmed, was to strange to even contemplate. Steeling himself he knocked on the door.

He waited to hear the sound of Darren's feet padding across the kitchen floor, and when it didn't come he got angry.

_Ignoring me? Really, Darren?_

Fed up with this cold-shoulder act, he decided, what the hell. It wasn't his fault Darren kissed him...twice, no less! If he were pissed of at Chris well, that was too bad, he would just have to deal with it.

He turned the knob, knowing that it was unlocked. Darren never locked the door... Prepared for a fight, he braced himself as he entered the apartment... And felt dumb as he realized the reason Darren hadn't answered the door.

The shower was running and Darren was singing.

_God, his voice is so hot..._

* * *

In the shower, Darren had finally relaxed, and thought over the "ordeal" as he termed it. Chris wouldn't be too upset. They'd pretend it didn't happen, or something. It'd work itself out. They were Chris and Darren... it had to!

Singing contentedly to him, he got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist, not bothering to dry off, it was too hot out.

He opened the bathroom door, and stopped stunned.

Chris was standing not five feet away, gazing blatantly at his chest. He looked down at himself. Oh. He was wearing only a towel.

"Oh...uhm... Hi, I just... Uh..." _Pull yourself together, Colfer!_ "Well, I took the liberty of ordering us some Thai food, because I plan on staying past dinner." when Darren started blushing, he realized how that sounded.

"I mean...I just meant... Darren, we have to talk about this morning." he meant the words to come out with conviction, but the droplets of water trailing down Darren's abs were really distracting. The room seemed smaller to him, definitely hotter. He licked his lips, unconsciously.

Darren, still silent, caught the small movement, and felt his stomach clench. _Fuck._ He took a step towards Chris, unaware of moving.

"Yeah...talk." Darren whispered.

Chris moved closer to him, so they were almost touching.

"Or we could...not..." Chris breathed, his lips so close, Darren could almost taste him...Almost...

Suddenly, Chris's lips were on his, moving like silk, back and forth, until he felt his tongue darted out. Tracing Darren's lips, Chris marveled at how good it felt, how _right_ it felt to be kissing Darren. Too desperate for his coy teasing, Darren sucked Chris's tongue into his mouth, needing more. Chris's hands were traveling up his back, mapping out the contours of his muscles. Gasping for air, Darren shivered when Chris traced his jaw line with his tongue, stopping at sensitive spot just below his ear.

Darren moaned, and clutched Chris's hips, bringing them even closer, shuddering at the hardness pressed against his stomach. Already rock hard himself, his brain shut off, and all he knew was that he needed Chris, right now. All of him.

"Bed, now" he panted, while Chris was still busy sucking and nipping at the spot below his ear.

Chris picked his head up, " 'Kay, go. You have stuff?" Pushing him through the bedroom door, Darren nodded, trying to think where the lube he had from college was.

"Second drawer down, in the back," he replied breathlessly, as Chris pulled him down on the bed. The confidence Chris had was intoxicating, and Darren could do nothing but follow his lead. Chris reached around in the drawer, without looking, as Darren's mouth was kissing every inch of skin he could find, finally locating the lube. He set it aside and snaked his hands toward Darren's ass, pushing aside the already gaping towel.

Flipping them both around, Chris lowered his mouth to Darren's nipple, circling it with his tongue before biting down lightly. Darren's hip jerked reflexively. Chris continued sucking and biting as he moved his fingers towards Darren's hole. Tracing it with his fingers, he moved his lips back up to the other boy's mouth, swallowing his whimper.

Leaving Darren gasping for air, Chris grabbed the lube, slicked up his fingers, and rolled Darren over until he was straddling Chris's body.

"Touch me, Chris, goddamnit, now," Darren begged, desperate to feel his best friend inside of him.

Slowly, Chris pushed one finger inside, easing his way in.

"Fuck, Darren, you're so tight," Chris said through clenched teeth. He starting sliding his finger in and out...in and out. All he could think about was Darren surrounding his aching cock... He bit down too keep from groaning.

He added another finger, stretching Darren open. He was so fucking tight, Chris's cock wouldn't even fit.

"One...more," Darren managed to get out in between shaking breaths.

Surprised, Chris did as bided. He pushed in and slightly curled his fingers, causing Darren to jerk.

"Fuckrightthereagainagain_please_."

Chris repeated the motion until Darren was right on the verge. He pulled out his fingers, making the other boy gasp. Chris lined himself up and pushed his hard erection into Darren's tightness.

With a sound perilously close to a scream, Darren thrust backwards desperate for Chris to reach that spot deep inside.

Panting, Chris thrust deep, until he was in as deep as he could go. He rolled his hips, hitting Darren's prostrate again and again. Feeling Darren clenching around him, he reached his hand around and palmed the boy's erection.

Darren arched his back, coming instantly over Chris's hand, and his sheets. Chris follow suit, their cries of pleasure were so intense they were almost pain.

Darren welcomed the weight of the taller boy, as Chris collapsed on top of him.

Languidly kissing his earlobe, Darren whispered, "So, I guess you're cool with this?"

Chris snorted, "Only if it gets to happen again."


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of this 2-shot. Sorry for all of my upload, delete, upload, delete, revise, upload, stuff. I'm having issues over here on my end... =(

I'll work it out eventually.

Thanks for comments! They are appreciated.

* * *

Chris blinked his eyes a couple times. _Where am I?_ He became aware of the heat radiating from behind him, felt Darren's arms wrapped tightly around him. The warm breath on his ear made him smile. He gently turned around trying not to disturb Darren.

He was beautiful when he slept.

Chris thought over everything that had happened yesterday. Who knew that Darren had an uncontrollable lust for him? He smiled to himself as he brushed a curl away from the face in front of him. Not that he minded, of course. He may or may not have harbored his own fantasies regarding the sleeping boy, but none of them came close to the real thing… He flushed, remembering the feel of Darren's lips on his skin. He'd definitely have marks…he could feel himself twitching, just at the thought.

He wondered how Darren would feel about everything. Would this have to be kept between them? Chris wouldn't mind, Darren was supposedly straight (ish), anyways. He sighed. They would figure it out later. Right now…

He brought hip lips to Darren's jaw, lightly nibbling. He didn't stir. _Hmm… _Chris brought his mouth to Darren's ear, licking the lope, then delicately sucking on it. His breath hitched but he didn't awaken. He had to be a zombie or something. His mouth was parted in sleep, so Chris took advantage and nipped at his bottom lip, catching it with his teeth. Darren's lips parted more, and he made an almost inaudible noise. Chris pulled back. "Darren?" No response, interestingly enough. Hmm…this could be fun...

He slid his hands down Darren's sides, cupping his ass, then back up. He loved the way his body felt, smooth and muscular beneath his hands. He gently pushed Darren's shoulder so that he was flat on his back, then Chris crawled on top, sucking at his collarbone. Darren moaned quietly. Chris glanced up, just to see if he had finally succeeded. Nope, not yet. He'd have to try a little harder.

He skimmed his hands down was again, but this time he stopped when he found Darren's hard-on. _My god. _He hadn't really taken the time to notice before but Darren was…impressive to say the least. And he was so short, too. _Good things come in small packages,_ Chris mused.

He dragged the covers over his head, and slithered down until his breath whispered over Darren's cock. Darren twitched. Chris licked over the head, and Darren's breath shuddered. He wrapped his hand around him, and pumped a couple times before following with his mouth. A hand clutched at his hair. He paused, slightly stunned. The hand gripped a little tighter as if desperate.

"No, d- don't stop. " He heard Darren mutter roughly. He got back to Darren's dick and closed his lips around it. Following the movements of his hand with his mouth, he sucked lightly each time he bobbed back up. He licked at the underside of the head, and heard Darren groan. He did it again, this time sucking a little harder, and Darren's hips bucked.

"Fuck, sorry, I-"

"Shh, let me have my fun, Darren." With that, he started moving faster, gripping tighter, sucking harder. He slipped his free hand around to the back of Darren's thigh, slowly sliding it up until his finger was tracing Darren's entrance.

"Chris, I can't…you just…I'm gonna-"

"Uh huh." He sucked one last time, taking as much of Darren in his mouth as he possibly could, and slowly pressed his finger into Darren's entrance. Darren moaned. He could feel it sweeping over him.

Then Chris starting humming lightly.

Darren came into Chris's mouth, who swallowed every last drop, until Darren pulled out. He crawled back out from under the covers and leaned on his elbows over, chin in hands as he hovered over Darren. Chris grinned at the look on his face.

"Good morning."

* * *

Darren stared at the face above him.

That was incredible. Amazing. Astounding. Totally awesome. Hah. He chuckled at his own joke, before wrapping his arms around Chris's neck and pulling him down so Darren could kiss him. "Good morning. What was that for?"

"Oh, I just wanted a creative way to wake you up. It was very difficult, so I had to come up with something extravagant." Chris's lips curved against Darren's.

"Chris, last night, well, it was…" He drifted off, leaving Chris frustratingly bereft. Had he been wrong? He just gave him a blow job! Oh god. What was last night?

_Wrong? Terrible?_

_A mistake?_

"It was what?" He asked nervously. He was totally prepared to pretend like nothing happen. He should probably leave. Yeah, he should just go. Oh my god, how embarrassing.

"It was amazing. Can this… thing… keep, uh, happening? I mean I understand if you don't want to. I mean if it's too weird with Glee and all. But I_ like_ this. I _like_ being with you, and waking up with you… Just, nevermind. I'm gonna shut up."

Chris stared at him a moment. _What? Did he just say that? _He blinked owlishly a couple time. _Oh my god! _He kissed Darren hard. He couldn't believe it. Darren _was _supposed to be straight, after all, so he guessed it wasn't that unreasonable. Darren Criss wanted them to be a _thing! _Whatever that meant. It was a good thing, though.

"So that's a yes?" Darren beamed up at Chris, whose hair was all askew, and brushed it away.

"Of course, you idiot. Did we ever put away that Thai food- Oh!" Darren shifted and he let out a groan, suddenly remembering how hard he was. He sat up with his back to Darren. He should go take care of that. He made to stand up, attempting to go take a shower.

"Hey! Where are you going? You're still hard..." He said with that goofy smile on his face. "Chris you can't hide it, I'm staring right at you! It's my turn!" He said it like they were playing a game and he was "it." He was such a big kid.

Then Darren reached for chris and all thoughts of childhood Darren flew out of Chris's head as he felt his hand on the inside of his upper thigh. He pressed his arousal into Darren's hand, keening when his fingers wrapped around Chris's throbbing member. Chris arched into Darren, who he could feel getting hard again. _The boy really had amazing stamina. _Darren rolled his hips so their erections rubbed together.

"Chris, can I.. Where's the lube?" He grabbed the bottle indicated by Chris and poured it onto his fingers.

"Come 'ere." Darren pulled Chris's lips down to his and took a moment to just _taste_ him. His flavor was indescribable, minty, and vaguely fruity, and something that was just _Chris. _

_"_Darren, please!" He smiled into Chris's lips and slowly pressed a finger into him, pulling it back out slightly, and repeating the motion. Chris was lying on top of him, pushing into Darren's finger, needing more.

"More, oh god, yes." When Darren had three fingers in, he pulled out and, ran his lubricated hand over his erection.

"Ready?" He said, looking up into Chris's face. At the slighter boy's nod, he grasped him by the hips and brought Chris down onto him, sinking deep until Chris was completely full.

It was so much. They fit together perfectly. Chris started moving, bracing himself with his hands on Darren's shoulders. Darren thrust upward to meet each of Chris's movements. He pulled Chris down slightly, so he was resting on his elbows, their faces just inches apart, eyes locked. Darren rolled his hips when he was fully enshrouded in Chris, and Chris let out a short, breathy scream.

"Yes! Oh my god, Darren. Right there. Againagainagain."

Darren repeated the action and could feel Chris's muscles clenching around him. He stared straight into those gorgeous blue-gray eyes, and watched as the boy on top of him climaxed, Chris's come hitting his abdomen and chest. The ring of muscles squeezed Darren, milking his orgasm out of him. His hands gripped Chris's hips, nails biting into the skin. His back arched, and his eyes rolled back.

Chris slumped on top of Darren. His chest was firm, and damp beneath his skin. His head lay next to Darren's heart. Funny how even that had its own unique rhythm. He pressed his lips to the skin on Darren's nape, and then fell back asleep. Darren could wake _him _up this time.


End file.
